


A Week's Too Long

by Pandamilo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dom/sub, Domestic, M/M, Nesting, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Scenting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, bonded, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Otabek has been gone an entire week too long and Yuri missed him. Otabek shows him that he missed him too.





	A Week's Too Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gentletaes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentletaes/gifts).



> Thanks for Kawaiiusagi for read this for me as my usual reader is currently sleeping XD  
> This is for Yamagusheep because she asked for it and like, I have never written Omegaverse before so please forgive me. #sorrynotsorry

It had been a whole week.

One fucking long arse week.

Otabek was DJ-ing across the other side of the country and normally Yuri went with him but not this time.

Viktor had blow-up about practice and competitions and it was easier to stay then listen to the Old Man going off his nut for the entire week he would have be gone and the entire week following.

But, not going meant that Yuri had to wait an entire week to be with Otabek again and he wasn’t handling it particularly well. This was the first time Yuri was apart from Otabek since they bonded and it was setting his Omega on edge.

Even before they bonded, since they first started living together, Otabek had scented him every day, pampered him, cuddled and fucked him. Yuri hadn’t noticed how utterly addicted to Otabek he had become until he had been gone for a full 24 hours and Yuri had already built a nest, almost exclusively of Otabek’s clothes and pillows, to comfort himself.

_Pathetic. Since when have I become as needy as the fuckin’ pig._

Yuri had grumbled to himself every day for the last six days, even as he snuggled further into his nest. Now he was finally at the end of it and Otabek was due home any minute. In an attempt not to seem as desperate as he was, Yuri had perched himself on the couch and pretended to be absorbed in whatever crappy prime-time tv show was on.

It hadn’t worked very well.

Yuri could tell their entire living room smelt of desperate Omega and his body was reacting in volumes to the knowledge that Otabek was coming home.

When he heard the keys jingle in the lock of their door Yuri literally had to fight with himself to stay on the couch and not launch across the room and into his mate’s arms.

Before he could even see Otabek, he heard him let out a low growl from the hallway at Yuri’s not-too-subtle desperation.

"Fuckin’ hell Yura. Shit, I missed you." Otabek appeared in the doorway, all wild-eyes, low growling and anticipation rolling off him. Yuri whined involuntarily at the sight of Otabek before literally throwing himself from the back of their couch into Otabek’s outstretch arms.

As soon as Otabek had him, legs wrapped tightly around his waist, he was burying his face into Yuri’s neck, pushing his own scent into him. It always felt warm, like hot tea and leather. Yuri was already shamelessly purring at the contact.

"Bekaaaa. Don’t ever leave me for that long again." Yuri whined and nosed Otabek’s scent glandes, clinging to Otabek like his life depended on it. He felt Otabek’s chuckle as it rumbled through his body.

"Come Kitten, I’ll take care of you as soon as I shower, I have been in the car for like two days."

"B-Beka you smell amazing. Please, I-I can’t wait any longer." As if to emphasis his point, Otabek was hit by a wave of Yuri’s need, the smell of his slick underlining his usual scent and almost forcing Otabek to stagger at the sudden overwhelming need to pound into Yuri until morning.

"Fucking hell, Yura. Will there ever be a time you don’t get your own way?" Otabek was barely holding himself together as he carried Yuri, already a mess in his arms, to their bedroom and laid him on the bed.

Otabek stared wide-eyed at their bed, it was perfectly made up to fit Yuri and himself but even Otabek could smell that it was mostly made up of his own things.

"Yura. It’s beautiful. I’m so sorry you missed me, I’ll make it up to you Kitten, I promise." Otabek clambered onto the bed, making sure not to shift anything on his way to Yuri.

Otabek kissed his way up Yuri’s leg’s, listening to the giggle he let out when Otabek’s stubble brushed on the inside of Yuri’s thigh.

"Did you need me to go shave, beautiful?" Otabek looked up at Yuri’s face.

Otabek sure made a sight, patiently waiting for an answer with his hands already curled into the top of Yuri’s pants and face inches away from Yuri’s noticeable hard cock.

"If you even think about leaving this bed before you fuck me, I might actually have to break up with you." Yuri stuttered out, it sounded more like a plea then an actual threat but Otabek wasn’t going to argue the point.

"Lift your hips for me, Yura." Otabek’s voice took on its lust-filled gravelly tone that was due to his almost constant low growling that Otabek didn’t even seem to notice he did whenever he and Yuri were screwing but Yuri far from minded, in fact it was one of his biggest turn-on’s.

Yuri lifted his hips and sighed as the cool air pressed against his hot skin, he knew his slick was already making a mess of their sheets but he was too far gone to care.

Otabek was continuing his burning kisses over Yuri’s thighs, stopping to suck on Yuri’s cock for only a second before pulling off with a whine from Yuri and continuing his fire-trail of kisses up Yuri’s stomach.

"This needs to come off." Otabek pushed Yuri’s shirt up his stomach, almost ripping it in his haste before Yuri sat up enough for it to be tugged roughly over his head.

"I can’t be the only one naked Beka, please, I need to see you too." Otabek was sucking on Yuri’s nipples while he spoke and it was difficult for him to actually form sentences at this point that wouldn’t just come out as whimpering moans but somehow, he got his point across.

Otabek pulled back, swiftly removing his shirt and pants with practiced efficiency before throwing them onto the floor to join Yuri’s clothes. As soon as he was rid of his own clothing, Otabek’s mouth and hands were back onto Yuri, mouthing at their bond mark, pulling at it with his sharp teeth and relishing in the loud gasps it pulled from the smaller man under him.

Otabek pushed his hand between Yuri’s legs, rubbing his fingers on Yuri’s leaking hole, coating his hand in slick while he teased, sucking on Yuri’s neck. ‘Fuck I missed you. You’re so warm Yura, so fucking hot for me. You missed me too I know, you missed my cock buried in your arse, didn’t you?’

Yuri was gasping, the feel of Otabek pressed down against him, breath hot on his neck as his hand teased his aching hole, never pushing in to relieve the emptiness Yuri was feeling, it was utterly maddening.

"Beka, please, of course I did. I need it. I n-need you."

Otabek pulled away from Yuri, sitting back on his knee’s and staring intently down at Yuri.

"Show me where you need me, Yura?"

It was always a question with Otabek, always a chance to say no if Yuri honestly didn’t like something but the commanding tone was still there, the dominant air around Otabek could make Yuri do whatever he wanted but he never forced, just… heavily suggested.

It made Yuri’s head spin and heart race, he loved when Otabek let him choose, let him know that he was giving himself over to this rough, dominating and passionate kind of love.

Yuri rolled over and pushed his arse into the air, his slick glistened on his cheeks as he pressed his face further into the mattress and arched his back.

"You want me here, Yura?" Otabek questioned, circling his thumb over Yuri’s twitching hole and holding Yuri’s hips still with his other hand so he couldn’t rock himself back into it.

"Y-Yes. There, p-please."

Yuri had his eyes closed tightly and hands gripped into their sheets so when he felt the hot, rough sweep of Otabek’s tongue over his left butt cheek he let out a startled yelp before it turned rapidly into a groan.

Otabek chuckled, the breath ran over Yuri’s spine as he kissed it before suddenly pushing his entire face into Yuri’s arse, licking a long strip from his balls to his spine and Yuri cried out.

"H-holy fucking shit. W-wow, umm, oh-okay-y. It’s d-different with stubble."

Otabek responded to the acknowledgement by moving his cheek roughly against Yuri’s arse while his tongue darting out, licking up the slick and letting out a moan of his own.

"You love it." Was all Otabek said before he was sucking harshly on Yuri’s hole, using his hands to grip Yuri’s arse cheeks and move Yuri against his face.

Otabek moaned at the taste of Yuri on his tongue and the vibration of it jolted through Yuri and made the omega whine, pushing back into the touch.

Otabek assaulted Yuri roughly with his tongue, forcing his hole open and sucking greedily while rubbing his course cheeks against Yuri’s arse. It was making it red and pretty and the sight was almost too much for Otabek, he had to pull back.

"My pretty Omega, already so eager for me." Otabek pushed two fingers into Yuri and watched as his hole spasmed and sucked them in, listening to Yuri moan happily into the mattress as he quickly added a third.

Otabek leaned forward, pushing a forth fingering into Yuri as he went, biting down on his arse cheek before sucking a dark mark on his other cheek.

"Beka, please fuck me. I’m ready, I have been r-ready all week." Yuri whined as Otabek licked softly around his own fingers thrusting roughly into Yuri, rubbing his cheek against Yuri’s arse and listening to the whiny mess Yuri was without actually giving him what he wanted.

Yuri lasted a minute or so before he was almost crying, while Otabek’s mouth and fingers could get him off, he had almost cum at least twice already but Otabek had noticed and pulled back both times, but what Yuri needed was a knot and he needed it now.

"Alpha! Please, Alpha, fuck me. Give me your knot."

Yuri felt the growl that ripped from Otabek’s throat through his arse as his face was still pressed between his arse cheeks. Almost immediately Yuri was devoid of all contact from Otabek only to be yanked backwards onto Otabek’s huge dick on one smooth motion.

"Fuck!" Yuri cried out as Otabek not only buried himself completely inside Yuri but he had pulled Yuri’s bodied flush against his own and buried his teeth into Yuri’s scent gland, renewing their bond mark and causing Yuri to cum untouched all over his own stomach.

"My Omega. This is what you wanted. Fuck you’re so tight, you won’t be by the end of tonight, Yura." Otabek’s voice was low and gruff in Yuri’s ear and Yuri was already hard again, grinding his hips down onto Otabek.

"My Alpha. P-please move."

Otabek respond with a rough snap of his hips, followed by a slow grind, repeating the smooth, fast-slow rhythm before he started to pound into Yuri with more force, more urgency.

Yuri had stopped being able to speak as soon as Otabek’s hand had came down onto his arse with a sharp snap that caused goose bumps to bloom on his back. Yuri pushed back against Otabek’s brutal thrusts the best he could but Yuri knew Otabek would take care of him, he always did.

"I am never leaving you again Yura. I am going to keep you by my side for the rest of your life. I am going to fuck you like this for the rest of your life. My Omega, a beautiful panting mess under me. You’re so hot and wet baby."

Otabek’s body was practically vibrating against Yuri as he pounded into him and panted into his ear. Yuri could feel his knot swelling around his hole and as soon as he pushed passed Yuri’s tight ring of muscles he was cumming again, screaming as he felt the first spill of Otabek inside of him.

Otabek continued to jerk against Yuri, spilling hot inside of him and grinding his knot against Yuri’s insides with a grunt before he could regain some semblance of coherence again.

"Yura, my pretty Yura. I’m sorry I was gone so long." Otabek laid Yuri on his side and wrapped him in his arms, releasing his pheromones and smiling when he caught the first release of content Omega coming from Yuri just as he heard the sound of a little snore.

Otabek laughed, tugging Yuri closer to his body.

"Love you too, Yura."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed dirty Otayuri smut for your Tuesday <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr, @pandamilo


End file.
